What is, What will be
by DArcy.28
Summary: After Arthur discovers Morgana's fear of Emrys, Merlin is sent with a party of knights to bring the warlock to Camelot. With Morgana watching their every move, and a magical seer predicting death and destruction, how will Camelot survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. **:)

* * *

><p>Since the Lady Morgana's most recent assault on Camelot, the kingdom had been in disarray. Her shriek of 'Emyrs!' when she caught a glimpse of a certain white-bearded warlock bending over the bright green stone she'd used to poison the nobles' food (rendering all the knights hopelessly ill) had rung through the castle, creating yet another piece of idle gossip that the palace servants would use to brighten their otherwise boring days. Much to Merlin's disdain, the stories had spread like wildfire. Who was this Emrys, who had singlehandedly defeated the witch Morgana and then disappeared without a trace? Why was a sorcerer, whose kind were deemed by the King himself evil, daring to help Camelot? Most dismissed them as being sensationalized fiction, however the King, as he sat at the head of the great wooden table in the council room, wasn't so sure. He had been woozy and unconscious at the time, and had no recollection of hearing his sister shriek in fear. He only remembered waking up to Merlin's grinning face as he told his master how he again missed the expelling of another threat to Camelot, because he was out cold.<p>

It was becoming quite a common occurance, and Arthur began to wonder whether he was as physically strong as he claimed to be, or a bit more of a 'princess' than he felt comfortable with. He dismissed these thoughts in a second, deciding that it was ongoing bad luck in battle that continued to cause him to black out at crucial moments. But who was this sorcerer, if he did show up, and why did he save those who hate him most?

He was just contemplating these serious thoughts when his servant/friend (although neither of them would admit it) Merlin crashed into the council room, mumbling something about Giaus, herbs and a hung-over Gwaine, whilst hastily throwing the maps of the five kingdoms that Arthur had requested earlier that day onto the table. Merlin then resumed being his normal too-curious self, and began to inquire about the meaning of Arthur's sudden desire to know more of the geographical features of the lands he claimed to know 'so well'.

' The knights - well you as well for they are going to need someone to carry all the equipment - are going on a hunt'

Arthur could almost hear Merlin's inward groan as he sighed. Arthur knew how much Merlin hated hunting and smirked, still not fathoming how any man could not relish in the feeling of victory as the game was slung over awaiting horses.

'It is to be no ordinary hunt. You will be searching for the man who calls himself Emrys, a sorcerer that I believe has been living in Camelot. I wish to know why our sworn enemy Morgana fears him so, and to bring justice to those he has harmed, if he has brought devastation on any of Camelot's people.'

Arthur had felt his manservant freeze at the mention of Emrys, and glanced up briefly, shocked to see Merlin had gone frighteningly pale.

'Don't look so shocked and scared Merlin, you must have expected this, with all the gossip and stories. With any luck, he might be one of those good magic users that different people keep not so subtly hinting may have been helping me'

'Do you really believe that?' his manservant replied, in a quiet tone, sounding not dissimilar to the 'wise' Merlin whom Arthur was only beginning to accept.

'I don't know. I honestly don't. I hope we can use him in our fight against Morgana, though a person powerful enough to make her quiver in fear does not inspire confidence. But, let's hope for your sake, and about six knight's, he is.'

Merlin continued to stare, unmoving, at the floor, a thousand possibilities running through his head. Was Arthur seriously considering fighting fire with fire, magic with magic? And, what was he going to do, once he was on this pointless venture, searching for himself?

Gods, he wished Lancelot was here. He would know exactly what to do, how to help the situation. He considered telling Arthur right then and there, regardless of any grudges his King still held, but wrote it off as quickly as the thought had come. Arthur might very well kill him then and there purely out of misplaced betrayal and hurt, not because of his use of magic.

'Merlin, you idiot, WAKE UP! I have been saying your name for the past five minutes and still you continue in this dumb manner. Why are you acting like the village simpleton? You have proved enough already that you are capable of stringing two thoughts together, so cease with this nonsense and fetch me the other knights'

Merlin, surprised at Arthur's ranting, glanced quizzically at his King before falling into his surly habit of back chatting.

'Not everyone has oh, half a castle's worth of servants thinking for them, Arthur Pendragon, so I suggest..'

'NOW!'

Merlin bit his lip as he ran out, forcing back the swell of magic that rose as the King threw a string of insults at him. It seemed it was his magic wish too, to just throw the prat across the room. Merlin promised himself with a grin that a time would come when he could do that, without fear of being tossed into a dingy cell, and executed without a thought.

A small smile crept up on Morgana's face as she viewed the scene between Arthur and Merlin. It was a handy type of magic, scrying, allowing her to view and hear those whom she wishes to spy on. They would lead her straight to him. Her mortal enemy. The one who continues to foil her plans, intent on destroying her and everything she has worked for. But now, she would stop him. She stood up, and hastily began to gather what little she owned. One with such magic as she needed very little, and within an hour, she set off for Camelot for the second time that fortnight.

Arianna felt the fabric of time shift around her, bringing visions of devastated druid families, and thousands more lost to the man who morphed into his father, Arthur Pendragon. These visions were haunted by the Emrys of legend, who became lost to grief and sadness, when the witch Morgana slaughtered his friend Giaus.

She grimaced. These were just more possibilities that flooded her mind each day, as the spirits of the Lake of Avalon poured their thoughts into her head. Arianna was an akra'she. A seer born near the Lake of Avalon, her core magic infused with its water, giving her dominion over what was, is and will be.

She ran outside her cottage and fell into the water of a lake, surrounded by trees and mountains, whose edge was dotted by wildflowers. Arianna wept, for the possibilities of the future of Camelot. She didn't notice a beautiful woman rise and approach through the water. She wore a deep purple dress, her mahogany hair falling in thick waves.

'I am Freya' the girl murmured, as she knelt and placed her hand on Arianna's shoulder.

'Would you do something for me?'

* * *

><p><strong>If you think I should keep going, please review :) Any ideas or constructive criticism are appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter :) Thanks to all those who reviewed, it was much appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

><p>The king of Camelot wasn't nearly as cold and cruel as her visions made him out to be, Arianna had decided. He was most certainly regal, and possessed an aura filled with strength and courage, but his eyes portrayed nothing but kindness as she knelt before him, trembling. Arthur was nothing like his father, who was considered the incarnation of the devil by many, magic and non magic alike. It was hard for her to believe that Arthur could be responsible for the possible devastation of so many.<p>

'Tell me your name'

'Arianna of Eoferwic' she mumbled, not daring to look up.

'And what is your business here, Arianna of Eoferwic? Clearly you are not from these parts, if your silver hair and fair complexion are anything to go by. Are you of Druid descent?'

'No, my lord' the girl answered quickly. She paused, and glanced around, her gaze being met by an assortment of knights and servants going about their daily duties. Arianna had asked for some privacy, hoping to raise as little suspicion as possible. It seemed fate was against her wishes. She sighed.

'I have a message, for the one named Merlin of Ealdor'

* * *

><p>Somewhat grudgingly, Merlin had begun to prepare for the hunt earlier that day. They were to leave Camelot the following morning, returning two days later to convey any news of Morgana, who had been sighted crossing the border between Camelot and Cenrid's kingdom before searching for the Druids. Merlin had been shocked into dropping the jug of water he was carrying at Arthur's suggestion of this (earning himself a whack over the head with Arthur's smelly socks), for the Druids- whilst being as frustratingly puzzling as Kilgharrah- tended to display more partiality with himself that he might have wished in the presence of knights of Camelot. It was widely known that Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, had recently made a treaty with the spiritual group, allowing both parties to walk freely among each other. Merlin couldn't help but grin at the thought that slowly, Arthur was making progress.<p>

As he worked, he let his thoughts stray to this new predicament. It would just be his luck to be found out because a druid would call him 'My lord' or some equally noble title in front of Arthur, meaning only to express their wish to serve him. Merlin still wasn't comfortable with the fact that so many were willing to lay down their lives for him, a village boy, simply trying to find a place in the world.

'Anyone would assume that the knights of Camelot were a bunch of boars if they saw the amount of food they go through in two days' Merlin muttered as he finally finished gathering enough food for himself and the knights. One of the junior servants of the castle burst in while he was admiring his handiwork, stuttering something about King Arthur 'requiring his presence'.

It wasn't often Arthur used other servants to summon him, preferring usually to scream Merlin's name until he came running in the door, so Merlin was immediately wary. However, he couldn't resist a break from the mind numbing work, so followed the servant hesitantly to the large council room.

* * *

><p>Merlin could sense her power as soon as he entered the room. It had a tangible quality, that washed over his with a type of crystalline beauty. He could not help but admire her bravery as she knelt before the king, seemingly frozen. She was obviously a seer or a gypsy, he could recognize their controlled wildness anywhere.<p>

He gave a slight tilt of the head to Arthur as he resumed his regular place behind the throne.

'This girl claims that she has a message for you Merlin. I can't understand why anyone would need to talk to you, but she says it's urgent, so I suggest you hear her out'

Merlin stood forward with an easy confidence and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Merlin. You have a message for me?'

Arianna looked up at the warlock.

'Yes. My name is Arianna. I come from the village of Eoferwic that resides not two miles from the lake of Avalon' the seer stated with a finality that Merlin would not have thought her capable of.

'I am here on behalf of she who walks on water, the Lady of the Lake, so named by the great Emrys himself'

He sensed Arthur draw his sword and distantly heard him shout 'What do you know of Emrys?' as he collapsed to his knees in front of her. What felt like a hundred different emotions passed through Merlin as he searched her gaze, looking for something to confirm his deepest wishes.

'Freya?' Merlin whispered, barely allowing himself to hope.

* * *

><p>Arthur had never before seen such an open display of emotions from his manservant. He knew Merlin was a loving, loyal creature, but had no idea that his simple servant was capable of feeling the multitude of emotions that passed through his eyes at that moment as he fell before the girl in desperation. Unbearable grief, happiness, anger, nostalgia and love – love? – as well as a flicker of something deeper, a flash of resignation that could only be the result of too much pain bared in too short of time.<p>

Huh. Odd.

But when the girl mentioned Emrys, he was on feet immediately.

'What do you know of Emrys?' he demanded, dropping all decorum. He naturally drew his sword, but sheathed it quickly when he realized he was threatening a woman with no means to defend herself.

The girl pulled Merlin towards herself, whispering something in his ear. She stood up too gracefully, leaving Merlin stunned on the ground. Smoothing her bright blue dress Arianna stated simply:

'I no nothing of Emrys, only of the legends by which the druids swear by. In those, he features as a savior to the magic users, and a protector of Camelot. Be wary though, Once and Future King, for I have seen the destruction he can wreak if pushed to his furtherest edge. I take my leave of you now, for I have a long journey home'

She turned on her heel and fled from the room, leaving Arthur staring mutely at the doors of the council room.

'Pursue her!' he barked, to several rather berwilded knights.

Protector? A sorcerer protecting Camelot? Impossible! This woman had suggested Emyrs had been in his land for a long time, watching, waiting. But for what? And, how could a sorcerer living in Camelot not be noticed by at least the citizens in the lower town? They would have reported him, wouldn't they?

He then noticed Merlin still bent on the ground shaking, and concern enveloped him.

Arthur leant down and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, struggling to maintain the difference between King and manservant necessary in front of the audience.

'Are you alright Merlin? What was that about?'

His manservant seemed to come to his senses at this point, and fought to control his shaking. When he looked up to his King, any trace of the man he just saw were gone. Merlin smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

'I'm fine'

Dammit Merlin! Arthur felt like shouting. You are not fine, so do not think you can hide from me.

'What was that all about? I realize this may be personal for you, however I must insist on knowing about any information regarding our resident sorcerer'

'I assure you sire, this does not regard Emrys. It is personal, but I understand the matter is of utmost importance to you, so I therefore will disclose any information I discover. If you would excuse me sir, I must beg to return to my duties'

Sir? Since when has he ever called him sir? Well, he supposed he had at one point, in a mocking, sarcastic tone, but never with the height of respect. Whenever Merlin quit his surly retorts, he was either deep in thought (Ha! Merlin thinking?) or was depressed. Something was terribly wrong with his friend.

'Of course. Though Merlin,' Arthur replied, causing his manservant to jump and look back at his master.

'Report back to me in a few hours. I'm interested to know how your preparations are going for your search'

'Indeed sire'

**As always, any ideas/criticism are welcome. Please, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna collapsed, knees giving out from under her as soon as she reached the bordering forest. Her head pounded as the whole of time shifted, leaving thousands of futures dead, but thousands more very much alive. Sometimes she caught fragments of these possible futures, giving enough information for her to influence and alter them, but at other times, Arianna's true power became shrieked out in agony, allowing the pain of her latest prophecy to dominate her mind and body. Eyes - that used to be the purest cerulean - turned black with overwhelming power and rage. A high evil laugh ringing out over the Lake of Avalon as the King of Camelot falls, and Emrys follows his lover into death- his power consuming him, burning him from inside out. Morgana rules, destroying the legacy that the Pendragon's fought for, stone by stone.

A mahogany haired woman being consumed by water, whispering to a man as she reaches out to him, her fingers brushing his through the veil of death. The one called Emrys falls to his knees and weeps, his love taken again by the cruel hands of destiny. Once again she wept. But this time, it was for him, he whose fate it would always be to beside the King, destiny wiping all that got in the way. Arianna wondered, how many more would be lost? How many more would the earth destroy, simply to force one particular path? They were all just puppets in a game of cat and mouse she thought bitterly, before sinking to the ground.

That's it, I've had enough, Arthur thought as he stormed down to Merlin's chambers, after searching half the castle for him. For such a clumsy person, he certainly could disappear easily. Too easily. Ever since that girl had delivered that message a day ago, Merlin had been acting odd. Truth be told, Arthur was worried. He'd delayed their search after seeing Merlin's reaction, moving it to the next day to give his manservant time to gather his thoughts and prepare, however it just seemed to cause Arthur to stew continuously over what the woman told his servant yesterday. Merlin hadn't relayed the information to anyone, not even Gwaine, who was openly considered his closest friend. This gave Arthur cause to believe that what the girl had said wasn't something Merlin wanted to share. A secret then. That was unusual for Merlin in itself, who (by Arthur's knowledge) couldn't keep a secret to save his life. What was worrying the King wasn't that fact that Merlin wasn't working, it was the fact that his manservant had been early, completed his chores quickly and without complaint, and had not said anything disrespectful ALL day. It was almost as if he was trying to be normal.

'MERLIN!' Arthur shouted as he barged into Gaius's rooms, managing to knock over a pot of a brown powder in the process. He grimaced. Gauis was very protective over his herbs. He heard a crash and a loud 'oww!' come from Merlin's room followed by some cursing and swearing. He was pretty sure he heard Merlin say something about a 'stupid destiny'.

'What?' his manservant huffed abruptly, poking his head around his door. Merlin's hair was sticking up at all different angles, and he seemed to be covered in a thin layer of grey dust. Arthur pushed the door open, forcing the man to relinquish his position behind the door. Books were strewn haphazardly across the room, and the single cupboard that normally held Merlin's possessions was empty.

'What are you doing?' Arthur said slowly, trying to keep his tone light and conversational.

'erm…packing for the search?'

'Liar.'

Merlin opened his mouth to stutter out a reply, but was cut off.

'Stop it. We've been though this, you're a hopeless liar, so just don't try. Now, I'm your King, so I'm ordering you to tell me what you are doing.'

His manservant looked a tad put out by the King's sudden outburst, and a slight frown overtook his features. The tightly set mouth looked wrong on Merlin, but was more like the man that had arisen during the past few days.

'I'm going looking for a friend…a good friend' Merlin said carefully, raising his eyes to Arthur's. 'In fact, I'm sure they will be able to assist our battles with Morgana.'

Arthur was sure that he had said that for his benefit, to convince him, but was certain his manservant had not disclosed the full truth.

'Where do you intend to go?' Arthur prodded softly, observing Merlin's eyes glass over. It was if his servant had forgotten his reserve as he began to talk, describing a place so beautiful Arthur longed with all his being to see it at that exact moment.

'A lake. A lake surrounded by trees, and wildflowers of every color. Blue icy mountains that give the water an unearthly glow, and clouds that bathe the world in rain so pure. No man could deny its beauty. It would have been perfect' he added, voice trailing wistfully off. Merlin seemed to come back to himself then, eyes wide, his mouth shutting with a pop.

'For what?' The reserve returned, hiding any evidence of his lapse.

'Nothing sire, just idle fantasies' he said with a resigned smile.

Arthur looked as his servant properly then, and didn't see the young vibrant man he had come to trust, the bumbling idiot that had moments of brilliance. He saw the marks of someone who had seen too much, and lost too many. How could that be possible? This was MERLIN for godlike! Merlin glanced up.

'Why do you keep staring at me? Did your brain stop mid-thought? Not that you think' he added as an afterthought, tilting his head. This snapped Arthur back to his original purpose, the woman.

'And what did the woman say?'

'The woman?'

'Arianna' Merlin paled.

'Nothing of consequence' he replied quickly.

'Merlin, you fell to your knees. In front of the whole court. In all my time of knowing you, you have never reacted that way to anything! Not when Morgana disappeared, or when Gaius was tortured, not ever!' Arthur seemed to stop then, recollecting his thoughts. 'You're my manservant, ergo your business, is my business. Now, TALK.'

Merlin paused. 'She gave me a message, from the person I was intending to look for'

'Is..'

'Now if you don't mind sire, I have things to be doing' Merlin said sharply, cutting the King off.

'We leave at sunrise' Arthur stated in what Merlin liked to call his 'Royal' voice. 'What?' 'You think I'm going to let you, of all people, go out and speak to someone who may lead us to Emyrs?' It was becoming obvious to the King of Camelot that he didn't know everything about his most trusted friend, and he intended to right that.

'Arthur I don't think that's necessary'

'I'm coming, and there is nothing you can do about it' The look that flashed across Merlin's face was one of nervousness that quickly morphed into anger and then into annoyance.

'I'll pack your things' Merlin said through gritted teeth, pushing past his King with more force than was probably necessary.

To say Arthur was puzzled would have been an understatement. Flummoxed would have probably been a better word.


End file.
